Gurr: The End of the Beginning
by Souseiki no Tasogare
Summary: Zombie/mutation fic with Naruto characters! Around the year 2121, humans were nearly wiped out into extinction by mutated humans that had been affected by a virus. The only surviving humans happen to be genetically enhanced and some have the ability to fight back. Follow my OC and her brothers as she looks for a cure to the disease. But the question is, will she live long enough?
1. Prolouge

**Summary: **Zombie/mutation fic with Naruto characters! Around the year 2121, humans were nearly wiped out into extinction by mutated humans that had been affected by a virus. Cheesy yes, but the only surviving humans happen to be genetically enhanced and some have the ability to fight back. Follow my OC and her brothers as she looks for a cure to the disease. But the question is: will she live long enough?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, places, or whatnot created by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything else that is not covered by his copyright belongs to me. Sorry if something is similar to something you may have read or written, but I am not doing it on purpose and I am very much trying to be original.

**Warning:** This story has been rated** M** because I like to be detailed, so I will mention: blood, definite gore, vulgar language, mature situations, and most likely a lemon or two in the future.

**Theme Song for Fic:** _E for Extinction by Thousand Foot Krutch_

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"Doctor Mata! Take a look at this!" A small and petite woman called out as she looked away from the microscope in front of her. "It's impossible!"

Doctor Mata glanced towards the woman as he scribbled some notes onto his clipboard. "What is it Miss Yukinako?"

Yukinako jumped off of her stool and dragged the doctor over. "The dead cells are being attacked by the newly enhanced cells! They're being reanimated! Not only are they gaining new life, but the cells seem to be going through a metamorphosis that causes their molecular structure to completely change!"

Astonished, Doctor Mata leaned forwards until he could see. And everything the young scientist mentioned was happening: he could see it before his very eyes! Bright, vibrant purple cells were attacking the dead and slightly deflated cells that surrounded them. After the dead cells were nearly devoured, the enhanced purple cells injected part of itself into the demolished cell. Barely seconds after the injection, had the dead cells started to resemble the enhanced cells. Then, the previously old cells started to go through mitosis of all things! The plasma membranes started to bubble before they started to form new cells. Before long, only an incredibly vast amount of enhanced cells were left.

Doctor Mata glanced up at the scientist in front of him before he started to bark orders and questions at the woman. "Give me all the details you know about this! What control sample did you use? What were the enhanced cells and how were they enhanced? What test subject did they come from? Label all the steps you had done to accomplish this! How long did the process take? Can it be done again? What were you testing? Get me the data on this experiment now!"

Of course all these immediate orders and inquiries had startled the poor woman and she was barely able to answer in short and mumbled sentences. With a glare from the doctor, she was gathering and writing down everything she could. All the other scientists under Doctor Mata's supervision started whispering amongst themselves. Doctor Mata turned on them, his glare getting heavier when he noticed the lack of work.

"Get back to work, and when Yukinako has everything needed for a proper experiment, I need all of you to make your own experiment to revolve around her work! Test nearly any variable that you can!" Every single person turned back to what they were doing as they waited for the Doctor's vicious and controlling enthusiasm to calm slightly.

Doctor Mata was pleased, very pleased. If he could paten and claim the discovery of these cells, well, then he would become rich and famous very quickly! Genetic enhancing was becoming exceedingly commonplace now a days. And if these enhanced cells could reanimate dead cells and then make them better, the masses would be lining up at his door to cure the damage done by diseases.

So without even glancing at any of his employees, Doctor Mata walked over to Yukinako's work place. He went back to looking at the cells. His incompetent scientists wouldn't understand any of what was about to happen today. Today would be the very beginning of an important milestone in history.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, which meant that little work had gotten done that day. Doctor Mata forced his scientists to leave so that they could work earlier tomorrow. He watched all of them leave as he subconsciously rubbed the bulge in his lab coat. This would be his moment to take things into his own hands. He had seen the reports that had been made from today's research and he had been exceedingly happy with the results.

Quickly Doctor Mata left the Government funded facility. The Americans were idiots to think he wouldn't use this for his own gain.

Strong, white lights shown above him from a lamp, and Doctor Mata couldn't be happier as he pulled a vial from his pocket filled with a glowing purple substance. Of course it was the cells Yukinako had used, but Mata was much too selfish for this to get into the hands of the lesser workers. He grinned widely at the vial.

"Don't move Doctor! We know that you've been doing human testing in that building in order to design a super soldier for the government! Now hold still or we'll shoot!" A voice cried from an ally across the street from the Doctor. "Now tell us what's in the vial!"

Doctor Mata scowled at the shadow, and against his better judgment started to run. A loud and clear crack filled the air as a lead bullet lodged its way into the man's chest. And with that Doctor Mata fell to the ground, the vial crashing and breaking against the asphalt. Immediately two large and burly men rushed to the doctor's side as they searched for a key or id that could get them into the building, unaware that their supervisor was screaming at them for having the vial break.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Meanwhile in the LAB**

Inside a beaker, a purple liquid started to turn black. At a closer inspection, one would be able to see that the cells were mutating at an exponential rate. And many of them were beginning to evaporate into the air inside the beaker. Slowly the now black liquid started to increase when the cells decided to start multiplying. The topper on the beaker burst off from the increasing pressure at the same time that two men slammed the door open to the lab.

The beaker fell to the ground and bubbled before it started to evaporate once again into the air. The two men just ignored it as they started to shift through the files all around them, unaware of the toxic danger that they had just released.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**A/N: Thanks for reading; I love all of those that have decided to support this crazy idea! If you like it, leave a review. If you thought I needed to work on something, leave a review. If you want to give me an idea, leave a review. If you just hate the idea or whatever else I'm doing, turn around and stop reading. Don't bother with a review. If you don't like it you have complete control of your mouse, feel free to exit out or click the back button. I don't care.**

**Have a nice day and thank you! X3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, places, or whatnot created by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything else that is not covered by his copyright belongs to me. Sorry if something is similar to something you may have read or written, but I am not doing it on purpose and I am very much trying to be original.

**Warning:** This had been rated** M** because I like to be detailed, so I will mention: blood, definite gore, vulgar language, mature situations, and most likely a lemon or two in the future.

**Pairing(s): **OC/? **(Tell me who you want my oc to be paired with. I don't care who. 'Cept Sasuke since I'm already writing a story for him. Leave the name of the guy or gal in a review or message me. Thanks) **The other pairings will be dependent on my OC's future love interest.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Fear.

That's one of the strongest things I was feeling as I ran. Another was desperation as the screams and howls sounded behind me. They were horrid screams that fuelled my fear and forced me to go faster. If I stopped, I would die. My desperation only grew stronger with each footfall.

On my left was a taller boy that struggled to keep up with my strides. On my right was a boy identical to the one on my left. He was in the same condition. Barely keeping up as he grasped my hand in his own sweaty one. Both had the same look on their faces as me, one that spoke of a terrified anxiety that forced them to keep running just like I did. But there was an important difference, they hoped and believed I would get them out of here alive.

I didn't know if I could. The… _things _that were giving chase were relentless in following us. Each and every single one of them was hungering for a fresh kill that would sustain them for just a couple more days. Well, whatever they could devour as they tore apart our bodies as each one fought for their share of food.

Wait, you probably don't have a damn clue of what I'm talking about. How rude of me.

My name is Souseiki, but I like going by Sei. My last name doesn't matter at this point any more, since this world has begun to rot and there are only a handful of humans left. The two boys on either of my sides are my younger brothers, who just so happen to be identical twins. The one to my left is the older of the two, Kigenko. His name meant temper child, which is so accurate that I despise it. The younger one to my right is Mondaimaru, which meant problem circle. Again, another very accurate name for the brat since he was always starting a problem that eventually affected everybody.

Like now for example.

The three of us were being chased by creatures that could be described as many things. The populations' favorite was 'Genetically Enhanced Organisms Reincarnated After Death In Unnatural Situations,' a.k.a GEO-RADIUS. Many preferred GEO for short. They were accidents created by man and resembled zombies in a way. I'd like to point out that it was a bunch of government scientists that had created them. Of course they didn't make _them_ but the virus that caused the transformation. And it was a die hardy, psychotic citizen that had released the unprotected research into the air. That's when the shit hit the fan. It's shocking that after all the zombie and monster movies, we weren't prepared for this.

This whole mess started about 100 years ago when wealthy humans had started paying large sums of money to genetically enhance themselves. There were different ways to get enhanced or even reinforced. One could become: smarter, stronger, faster, or could be given powers beyond natural human capacity. But what they didn't foresee was that each genetic enhancement could be passed down from generation to generation. And each generation was better than the last. Thus, they started to become worshipped as gods or despised as demons.

Pureblooded humans were vulnerable to the airborne infection, which resulted in an almost immediate transformation and spread of the virus. Mixed bloods (the genetically enhanced) could only be changed by a bite or blood from the infected. Many mixed bloods were able to fight back as many evacuated the cities. Those who fought were caught, killed or transformed into a GEO. When mixed bloods became one of those vile beasts, they were nearly immortal. And it was with this discovery that many survivors went into hiding or ran to supposed safe havens.

Any safe haven ended up becoming the graves for thousands if not millions of lost lives. Both my brothers and I had seen the downfall of one. We knew it was best to keep running, with as few stops as possible. And it was possible since the three of us were mixed bloods.

I took on my mother's abilities, she had an unbelievably high IQ and speed that was unmatched by most. My intelligence was far from genius, but I was smart enough and I was very fast. My mom said she was like that when she was younger, so I guess I just hadn't peeked yet. But I also had something special up my sleeve, something I kept hidden from my brothers, but that's a story for another day. My brothers' abilities were evenly matched when they compared themselves to each other. They both had extremely developed hearing and night vision that they had inherited from our father. They were the ones that kept watch and guard so that we were ready to run at any moment.

Which brings me back to the situation that was caused by Mondaimaru. He distracted Kigenko when he was keeping watch, giving an opening to the GEO to close in. The GEO were smart, just like their human counterparts. So in return it didn't take much for the Sentry Spiders to find us. They were Purebloods that had grown a ganglion on their back, which sprouted four needle sharp limbs that could cling to any surface. Sticky, glue-like vomit shot from their mouths, completely set with razor sharp teeth, at an ungodly speed. We barely had enough time to start running, let alone grab our things.

Collapsed buildings surrounded the three of us, creating the worst of obstacles as we jumped and ducked over all sorts of rubble. Decimated car frames lay rusted on uneven slaps of cement. Glowing yellow eyes stared at me from one of the frames and I started to run faster for fear it might be some other type of GEO. One of my brothers stumbled and it took all of my strength to keep him up and running. It took a few more steps before he could stabilize, which was barely fast enough for him to slide beneath a toppled neon sign.

Something slid down my shirt before it hit my knee as it made its way to the crumbling remains of what used to be a sidewalk. I immediately dropped my brothers' hands as I skidded to a stop. Using the last of my momentum, I swiveled on my feet a whole 180 degrees. Both of my brothers made a startled sound as they most likely faltered in their running. My hands reached for the small, leather bound book that had fallen from my bra.

In my defense, bras are like two pockets that are skintight: once something goes in, it ain't coming out. They were the best thing to have if you needed your hands free but didn't have any available backpack or something of the sort. Then there was also the fact that if we came across a separate party of survivors, they would be less inclined to search me if it looked like I was carrying nothing. The bra was the best place to store things. Well except for right now, but that was against the point.

Back to my current predicament, I had the small notebook within my grasp. The notebook itself was well worn since the black leather was faded to a dull grey and the pages were torn and bent around the edges. A piece of frayed twine kept the book tightly shut. You would never have guessed that the book held any value; which was a bonus since I would be killed if anybody ever knew of the contents within my notebook.

I stuffed the notebook back into my bra, please save your comments for later everyone, and turned around. My skin crawled when a disgusting sense of dread washed through my body. It was something that happened in many of the books that I had read, just before the main character was viciously attacked.

"Sei!" Kigenko yelled out from slightly ahead of me. Mondaimaru's voice echoed out almost immediately after, "Duck!"

It was a warning too late.

Something that was incredibly warm and sticky hit my back, and indirectly my backpack, with incredible force. I had just enough time to gasp before I went face first into the nearly destroyed asphalt. My face hit first, very shortly followed by my chest and legs. Pain radiated from the spots and I could tell the impact points were both severely scrapped and bruised. Whatever was on my back oozed all over my arms, neck and torso. And please don't blame me, but I screamed from both disgust and from the pain.

Two pairs of hands tried pulling me up, but my body was stuck firm to the ground. It hit me pretty hard that my chances of survival were dropping extremely fast. So I did the only thing I could as my brothers wasted their time trying to get me free: I got cheesy, like in the movies.

"Run you bakas! I've been hit!" I felt tears come to my eyes, "go on without me!"

One of them chuckled, "really? Did you just-"

"Shut the fuck up!" I growled out. "Or I while come back from the dead, hunt you down, and then brutally KILL you both! Now get going!"

Their hazel green eyes glowed in the morning sunlight, understanding dawning in them. Instead of doing the opposite of what I said, like what happens in the movies, they ran like the defenseless prey that they were. Tears fell from my eyes at their retreating figures. At that moment I was glad that I had beaten my important rules of survival into them. It was moments like these that I had made them memorize my first rule: always leave the wounded/un-savable behind and never, _ever_ look back.

I just never thought that one day that rule would apply to me.

Something jerked me out of my singular moment of thought. And that something scared me shitless as it growled a low pitched hiss loudly above my ear, adding with it what appeared to be drool that landed on my cheek. A shiver convulsed my body and I awkwardly maneuvered my head so that I looked up into the torn, bloody, and utterly repulsive face of a Sentry Spider. Two of its long and razor sharp claws were situated on either side of my head, each appendage twitching and covered in small hairs. The other two claws were near my feet. It's human arms looked nasty as skin slowly peeled off and thick hair sprouted from the visible muscle that bleed a nasty black liquid. It was still clothed; well, just barely since the fabric was ripped and thin, legs dangled uselessly above my torso. Its head was nearly bald, and now an off shade of dark, ebony green, with only short patches of hair sticking out at odd angles. And above me was-!

That was just gross. Fucking gross. The mouth just above my face had four twitchy mandibles that were covered in yellow vomit. Which was now coating my cheek and back. Just eww. I don't care if I was supposed to be screaming myself silly, I was severely creeped out. I mean I was covered in _vomit_ for God's sake! Undead zombie mutation _vomit_! That was now hardened over my body like a cast.

…I really shouldn't have thought that last thought.

**A/N: Thanks for reading; I love all of those that have decided to support this crazy idea! If you like it, leave a review. If you thought I needed to work on something, leave a review. If you want to give me an idea, leave a review. If you just hate the idea or whatever else I'm doing, turn around and stop reading. Don't bother with a review. If you don't like it you have complete control of your mouse, feel free to exit out or click the back button. I don't care.**

**My next chapter is completely dependent on my OC's love interest. So I do appreciate you telling me who you want.**

**Have a nice day and thank you! X3**


End file.
